A Bankotsu Christmas
by withlove-andfreckles
Summary: Kairi's first Christmas with Bankotsu. Rated M, just in case.


**YAY! MY FIRST FIC SINCE SEPTEMBER! XD**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!!! :3**

* * *

"Kairi? Wake up! Kaaaiiirii!"

Kairi's husband's boyish voice rang on and on trying to get her to get up. Then, her bed started to shake.

"Get up, Kairi! Pleeeeaaasssee!!"

Kairi looked at the clock.

6:47 a.m. _Oh, God._

"Bankotsu! It's too early! Go back to sleep!" she yelled, aggrivated.

"But, it's Christmas! I want presents!" he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Ban! Hold on!" she smiled at his childishness. "I'm up, I'm up!"

He then took her chin and made her look at him. He pushed her back to the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. He pecked her lips gracefully and whispered, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." she ran her hands down his shirtless abs, sighing at how perfect they were.

"Now... LET'S GO DOWNSTAIRS!" he yelled like a little boy, scooping her up in his arms. She squealed out a laugh as he ran down the hallway and into the living room. Her eyes lit up as she saw her living room.

The decorations were all giving the room a wonderful glow, shining as bright as Banyruu would be back at the feudal era. It smelled of cookies and pine tree. She looked over at the tree and saw the gifts, most for Bankotsu. Then she saw a small box- wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper with a white bow on top- with her name on the tag. Bankotsu saw her gaze and said, "Go on. Open it," setting her down on her feet. "I got it wrapped special, cause I don't really know how to do that..."

As he set her down she kissed his cheek and walked to the box. She picked it up and unwrapped it. She opened the black velvet box and gasped. In the box was a silver ring with a huge, purple diamond, in the shape of the star on Bankotsu's forehead.

"Oh, Ban..." she couldn't even think. She was in so much shock over what she had just recieved. "This is... I-I can't even... Your so-"

"Babe! Calm down!" he said, embracing her shock, limpy form in his arms. "I know. I'm the best."

She chuckled, "You are. Thank you, so much." she cooed as she snuggled into his chest.

He pecked her forehead, "You're welcome, baby." He stared at her for awhile. She was gorgeous, even when she had just woken up. Her dark blue eyes were brimmed with tears, and her freckled nose was scrunched up. Her brilliant smile was coming through, and her radient aburn hair was falling in front of her face. He squeezed her toned body, while running his hand down her curvy side, before saying, "My turn!" and running to the tree. Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed.

Of the millions of presents Bankotsu got, his favorite was a leather-strung necklace with a circular pendant hanging from it, that had "forever yours" written in cursive on it. "I love it, Kairi." he pecked cheeks affectionatly.

She blushed a bright pink as he pulled away from her face. He chuckled and kissed her lips. As it turned from playful to passionate, he carried her away to her bedroom, whispering "I love you so much," into her ear.

"Oh, Bankotsu." she moaned silently, as they began their journey through her wonderland.

* * *

"Oh, that was incredible." she sighed.

"The best I've ever done?" Bankotsu asked childishly.

She giggled. "Nothing could beat the second time we did it."

"Ah, I liked the second time a whole lot." he smirked at the memory of her naked flesh upon his, her sensual moans filling his ears, and her beautiful, pleasure-filled face.

"So, it's time to go look at Christmas lights!" she squeeled excitedly.

"Uhh!" Bankotsu whined. "Why?! Can't we just... stay here, a little while longer?" he whispered lustfully into her ear.

She had played this game before, and always won. "Hmm," she hummed sensually. She licked from his chin to his lips and kissed him hotly. Then pulled away, whispering: "No."

She jumped out of bed, laughing and putting on her robe. He growled and grabbed her hips to pull her back to bed.

"Don't just turn me on and leave," he whispered demandingly. She liked when he took control.

"Oh, _Bankotsu_." she moaned, knowing just how to get out of sex from him. "You know I love it when you boss me around." She threw her head back and pushed her body against his. He groaned.

"Stop it," he warned, starting to get angry. "I want you- just one more time- and then we'll go."

She could tell he was mad, so she decided to give in. For another hour, they pleased and loved each other with all their energy, loving the way the felt when together. When they were finished, he dipped his head to the spot beween her shoulder and neck, making her moan and giggle. "Mmm, time to go." she said exhausted.

"Fine. We'll. Go." he said in between kisses.

* * *

"Ooh, those are so pretty!" Kairi squeeled as her boots crunched the snow. She was all bundled up in a mustard yellow pea coat, brown knited boots, folded down to her ankles, dark jeans, and a pair of white mittens and matching white hat. Bankotsu had on similar jeans, a black coat, black snow boats, and a pair of grey gloves and hat. They were holding hands- or at least trying too with their gloves on.

Kairi's face was flushed, and she looked more beautiful than ever, wearing make up for the first time in forever. "Aren't they pretty, Ban?" she smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Truth be told, he could hardly care less. He just took her so it'd make her happy.

After they saw some lights, they went to a coffee shop and order some hot cocoa. Then, they went back to Kairi's, and were back in the feudal era before midnight.

"Thank you," Bankotsu whispered in Kairi's ear as the reached the rest of the Band of Seven.

She chuckled, "For what?"

"For the best Christmas ever, of course." he scoffed. Then smiled.

"It was your first, and best. Right?" she asked cutely.

He looked into her dark blue eyes, looked up to see mistletoe **(in the feudal era? I think so! ;D) **hanging from a tree branch, took two fingers to her chin, and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away. She looked up to see the mistletoe and smiled.

He winked. "Definetly."


End file.
